We Were There
by Sui Felton
Summary: Serie de drabbles que relatan la forma en la que Harry y Draco llevan su relación. Escritos para el Harrython 2011   ・v・ ノ
1. Regalos

Título: Regalos

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Regalos<strong>

Harry y Draco caminaban por las calles del Londres muggle. El rubio llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea; sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos de su fino y costoso abrigo negro. Potter, por otra parte, se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, admirando los adornos navideños dispersados por todas partes.

―¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor? ―preguntó Draco mientras se detenía de golpe, molesto ante la actitud infantil del moreno, que se detenía ante cada escaparate por el que pasaban.

―Lo siento… ―se disculpó Harry, avergonzado mientras rascaba ligeramente su cabello, algo que hacía cuando estaba ansioso.

El moreno avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, logrando que el Slytherin se sonrojara ligeramente. Draco desvió la mirada unos instantes y después suspiró, expulsando un poco de vaho en el proceso. Sí que hacía frío ese día.

―Pensé que querías ir a ver una de tus tontas películas muggles…

―Lo siento ―se disculpó nuevamente Harry.

Sabía que a Harry le gustaban mucho las festividades de los muggles, sobre todo aquellas que tenían algo que ver con juguetes y dulces, puesto que en su infancia, no había recibido muchos de éstos. Por el contrario de él, que lo había tenido todo, hasta el último y más insignificante de sus caprichos. Draco torció ligeramente la boca y después cerró los ojos, irritado consigo mismo ante el fuerte rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

―Escucha… ―el rubio dudó por un momento y después apretó ligeramente sus manos contra las de Potter ―. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo, ¿quieres entrar a alguna de esas tiendas? ―el moreno le dirigió una mirada asombrada, gesto que no le ayudó a disminuir su vergüenza ―. Yo nunca he entrado a un centro comercial muggle… supongo que estaría bien comprar algunas cosas para Pansy o Blaise, ya sabes que son unos excéntricos, además, aún no he comprado tu regalo…

Eso era mentira, pues una Saeta de Fuego Magnus estaba cuidadosamente envuelta y esperando bajo el árbol de navidad en la mansión Malfoy. Aun así, el rostro ilusionado del Gryffindor era algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

Pansy tenía razón, Draco se había convertido en una Hufflepuff enamorada.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Harry sin ocultar su excitación ―. Sé que aún no te sientes del todo cómodo con los muggles y…

―Cierra la boca, Potter. Si te digo que quiero hacerlo es porque así es ―interrumpió el rubio con molestia, consciente de las personas que los miraban ―. Ahora, por última vez, ¿quieres entrar o no?

Harry no le contestó, simplemente se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con sus grandes y callosas manos de auror, después, ignorando todo y a todos, lo besó. No fue un beso muy intenso, mucho menos apasionado, pero sin duda hizo que las piernas de Draco se convirtieran repentinamente en jalea, obligándolo a aferrarse al suéter del moreno. Al separarse, el rubio Slytherin apenas era consciente de dónde se encontraban.

―Gracias ―murmuró Harry en su oído.

Draco cerró los ojos y luchó contra el estremecimiento que el aliento de Harry le provocaba.

Una hora después ambos salían de una enorme juguetería tomados de la mano. Harry con un balón de futbol soccer y una bolsa con varios paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos para los amigos de ambos. El rubio, por otra parte, salió con un dragón de peluche que tenía su nombre grabado en el estómago, sin mencionar la gran sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 2

Cursi, lo sé, pero qué sería de la vida sin un poco de Fluff? ^ ^


	2. Con una taza de café

Título: Con una taza de café

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno

Género: Pre-Slash

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Con una taza de café<strong>

―Cuéntame sobre tu primera vez ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, recargado sobre la mesa que compartían su novio y él.

Draco lo observó por unos momentos detrás de su humeante taza de café y Harry supo que el color de sus mejillas_ no_ era por la bebida caliente que estaba tomando.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó Draco el rubio con tono casual.

―Cuéntame sobre tu primera vez ―insistió Potter, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Creo que debes ser un poco más específico ―una de las rubias cejas del Slytherin se movió en un tic nervioso que Harry conocía bastante bien.

―Me refiero a la primera vez que volaste en escoba, amor. No hay necesidad de ruborizarse.

―¡No estoy ruborizado! ―exclamó Draco, pateando a Harry por debajo de la mesa.

El Gryffindor soltó una carcajada divertida y después negó con la cabeza.

―Cuéntame ―insistió él con autentica curiosidad.

―No sé qué quieres saber con exactitud ―murmuró Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Lo que quieras decirme está bien, yo ya te he contado las historias de mis dos escobas. Creo que es justo que me digas algo sobre tu niñez, ¿no crees?

El joven Malfoy desvió la mirada por un momento, después suspiró.

―No hay muchas cosas que recuerde sobre cuando era un niño, eso ya lo sabes ―dijo Draco sin mirar a Harry, concentrándose en su taza de café ―. Lo que más se acerca es a cuando mi padre me llevó al campo de Quidditch del Puddlemere United… creo que tenía como cinco años o algo así, para aquel entonces yo ya sabía volar, aunque no sé decirte desde cuándo.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―preguntó Harry con suavidad, acariciando una de las manos de su novio.

―Recuerdo que mi padre me llevó a conocer a los jugadores, todos ellos parecían muy emocionados con la idea de estar ahí con nosotros, creo que él era uno de sus patrocinadores o algo… ―Draco negó con la cabeza y después continuó ―. Todos ellos aceptaron firmar una de las camisetas, la que por cierto, sigue en la pared de mi habitación. Después me llevaron con ellos a dar una vuelta por el campo mientras mi padre se quedaba hablando con el entrenador y el dueño del equipo.

―¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que eras un mimado, pero jamás esperé que lo fueras hasta este punto ―dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

―¡Oye! Fuiste tú el que quiso escuchar la historia―exclamó Draco, ofendido.

―Ya, no te enfades ―Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y capturó los labios del rubio en un suave beso, aunque no se separó mucho después de separarse ―. Sé que aún tienes miedo de volar, lo entiendo, pero en verdad me gustaría que vinieras al partido del Domingo ―besó una de las mejillas de Draco y después se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar.

―¿Ese que tienes cada semana con Weasley y el resto de su familia? ―preguntó el heredero de los Malfoy, un poco sofocado.

―Síp, de verdad me gustaría que me acompañases, con sólo observar está bien para mí.

―Escucha, no creo que sea una buena idea… ―murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Por qué no? ―repitió el rubio con incredulidad ―. ¿Estás hablando en serio? Dudo mucho que Weasley quiera verme en su casa, mucho menos que me acerque a menos de diez metros de él y su familia.

―Oye, Ron no es tan malo ―dijo el Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

―Quizás no para ti.

―Ya he hablado con él y ha prometido ser bueno esta vez; sólo si tú prometes lo mismo, por supuesto.

―Esa no es manera de tratar a tu novio, Potter.

―De verdad me gustaría que vinieras, eres mi novio y quiero poder pasar algún tiempo contigo y con mis amigos sin necesidad de que los hechizos y las maldiciones vuelen por todas partes.

Draco lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados por unos momentos y después suspiró.

―Iré si puedes convencer a Pansy de que venga conmigo, de otro modo, olvídalo ―dijo el rubio con un suspiro dramático.

Harry sonrió nuevamente y colocó sus manos sobre las de Draco.

―No creo que sea demasiado problema, ¿sabes? Parkinson parece bastante interesada en Charlie, estoy seguro de que vendrá a la madriguera sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

―Pobre Pansy, si supiera que él también es gay…

―Creo que Parkinson tiene mala suerte con eso, ¿verdad? ―comentó Harry con una traviesa sonrisa.

―Cierra la boca y tómate tu café, hace rato que se está enfriando ―murmuró Draco un poco ruborizado mientras llevaba la taza nuevamente hasta sus labios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 6

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	3. Silence

Título: Silence

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

Hay muchas cosas que Harry valora en el mundo. Sus amigos, quienes venían siendo la familia que jamás pudo llegar a tener. Su trabajo, que si bien mucha gente no se sorprendió cuando decidió convertirse en auror, su empleo le llenaba de bastantes satisfacciones y le hacía sentirse útil. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le daba sentido a su vida, eran los momentos que pasaba al lado del hombre que amaba.

Draco nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras, pues fuera del sarcasmo, el rubio apenas y hablaba con las personas que no conocía o en quienes no confiaba. Incluso había veces en las que dejaba de hablarle a él sin ningún motivo aparente y Harry tenía que pasar varias horas intentando averiguar si había hecho algo que enfureciera a su temperamental novio.

―_A veces es bueno guardar cosas para ti mismo, Harry. Eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien._

Una noche, Harry despertó sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor y con un gesto completamente desesperado dibujado en el rostro. Había tardado varios minutos en recomponerse y para cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que tenían en la habitación.

―Draco… ―la voz le había salido ahogada y un tanto rasposa, producto de los gemidos que seguramente había soltado en medio de su pesadilla.

El Slytherin no le contestó, éste sólo cerró los ojos y después se puso de pie.

―Prepararé algo de té ―fue lo único que murmuró antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, Harry bajaba lentamente los escalones de su hogar; caminó directo hacia el recibidor, donde había una única y tenue luz. Ahí se encontró nuevamente con Draco, quien estaba sentado sobre el sofá, cruzado de brazos frente a dos humeantes tazas. El moreno lo observó por unos instantes y después se acercó a él con pasos lentos.

―Draco… ―intentó hablar una vez más, esta vez, teniendo éxito en ocultar sus agitadas emociones.

―¿Sabías que hablas en pársel cuando estás dormido, Harry? ―preguntó su novio con voz serena.

―No. No lo sabía ―contestó Harry, desvió la mirada por unos momentos y después suspiró con cansancio ―. Escucha, sobre lo que pasó hace un momento…

―No tienes porqué decírmelo.

―Sólo quiero que entiendas que…

―Harry, si no te sientes listo, no tienes por qué decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos se observaron en silencio por unos instantes y, cuando el auror decidió que no podía más, caminó hasta derrumbarse a un lado de Draco.

―No es nada personal ―dijo el moreno con voz cansada.

―Lo sé.

―Son estos sueños que tengo, y los recuerdos de la guerra…

―Lo sé.

―De verdad, no quiero angustiarte con mis problemas.

―No me molestaría escucharte.

―Lo sé, y de verdad te lo agradezco ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa ―. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que aún estés aquí.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Draco mientras comenzaba a acariciar los negros cabellos del auror.

―Otros, por lo general, ya han huido de mí a estas alturas. Creo que está de más decir el porqué.

―Bueno, yo no soy como los demás, Potter ―comentó el rubio.

―Lo sé. Tú eres único ―Harry suspiró al sentir los delgados dedos de su novio enredándose entre su cabello ―. Te prometo que algún día hablaremos detalladamente sobre mi pasado.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo.

―Quiero hacerlo, sólo… ―el moreno suspiró una vez más y buscó la mano libre del Slytherin para entrelazarla con una de las suyas ―. Todo el mundo me presiona con el tema, sobre todo Ron y Hermione… no es que no agradezca su preocupación, pero de verdad quisiera que me dejaran manejarlo a mi manera.

―_A veces es bueno guardar cosas para ti mismo, Harry_―dijo la voz del rubio en su cabeza, recordando los momentos en los que éste solía encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, luego, Harry se enderezó y tomó a Draco por los hombros hasta hacerlo quedar acostado en el sofá, debajo de él.

―¿Qué haces…? ―preguntó el Slytherin con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

―¿Algún día tú me lo contarás, Draco?

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Escucha, yo no soy bueno con las palabras pero… ―el moreno mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y después continuó ―. Yo también estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Si algún día quieres hablar, sólo hazlo, no importa de qué se trate. Prometo escucharte y apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario.

Los ojos grises del rubio lo estudiaron por unos instantes y su rostro se suavizó ligeramente. Harry sonrió y terminó de inclinarse hasta unir los labios de ambos en un suave beso que duró por algunos minutos hasta que los dos tuvieron la necesidad de respirar una vez más.

―El té… ―murmuró Draco, sin ganas reales de separarse del cuerpo del Gryffindor.

―Está bien. Tengo en mis brazos todo lo que necesito ―contestó el auror sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces volvieron a besarse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 7

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	4. Resfriado

Título: Resfriado

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Resfriado<strong>

Draco suspiró mientras movía con cuidado el contenido del caldero frente al que estaba parado. La poción en la que estaba trabajando no era más que una Poción Pimentónica ―mejorada por él mismo, por supuesto―, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto cansado. Eran las tres de la mañana después de todo; estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse la camisa del pijama. Con cuidado, vertió el liquido en un pequeño frasco y caminó lentamente de regreso hasta su habitación, una vez ahí, suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

Harry se encontraba acostado, solamente cubierto por una fina sábana blanca y en su frente se encontraba un paño que hacía tan sólo unos cuantos minutos había estado frío; la tela seguía húmeda, aunque ahora estaba bastante caliente. El moreno le dedicó una pequeña y cansada sonrisa a su novio, éste negó con un pequeño movimiento desde el marco de la puerta y después caminó hacia él.

―No pareces mejorar demasiado… ―murmuró Draco, sin ocultar el tono de preocupación con el que estaba hablando.

―Es-Estaré bien, ya lo verás… ―jadeó ―. Sólo es un resfriado…

―Uno bastante fuerte, por lo que puedo ver ―dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomó el paño entre sus manos y realizó un rápido hechizo de enfriamiento antes de volver a colocarlo en la frente del auror ―. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a San Mungo? Ellos podrán ayudarte y así sanarás mucho más rápido.

―No ―Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, después buscó a tientas con una de sus manos hasta encontrar la de Draco y la tomó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban ―. Ya sabes que no me gusta ir al hospital.

―Eso debiste pensar antes de irte a jugar Quidditch con Weasley mientras estaba nevando, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ―preguntó el otro joven con un poco de irritación.

―Bueno, es que lucía bastante divertido… ―contestó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, seguro que ahora te estás divirtiendo mucho ―masculló el rubio mientras abría el frasco con la poción.

―Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Draco… ―dijo Harry mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de su novio.

―Cuando quieras… ―murmuró el otro, un poco ruborizado ―. Pero de una vez te lo advierto, si se te vuelve a ocurrir otra idea como esta, dormirás en el sofá por un mes.

Potter soltó una pequeña risita ante la lucha que Draco estaba llevando en contra de la preocupación que sentía, después bebió la poción que su novio había hecho especialmente para él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 9

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


	5. La mascota

Título: La mascota

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>La mascota<strong>

―¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa hacia su novio.

Los ojos grises de Draco centellearon rabiosos y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, su quijada por otra parte, estaba completamente tensa.

―¿Es esta tu idea de una broma, Potter? ―preguntó el rubio, irritado.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Harry mientras parpadeaba sin entender porqué la molestia del otro.

Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia el hurón blanco que el moreno estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos. El animal movió un par de veces su rosada nariz hacia el Slytherin y eso, para su malestar, le pareció totalmente adorable. Algo que, por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Potter se movió en su lugar, inquieto, y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su pareja.

―¿Crees que no le guste? ―preguntó el auror, consternado.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, bufó y después contestó con otra pregunta.

―¿Has visto a tu alrededor, Harry? De todos los animales que hay aquí, ¿por qué has tenido que escoger precisamente _ese_?―el rubio se cruzó de brazos ―. ¿No crees que a Albus le gustaría otra mascota?

―Bueno… ―el moreno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada por un par de segundos, después suspiró, derrotado ―. Albus fue muy específico al pedir su regalo de cumpleaños. Al parecer, Scorpius y él han escuchado varias historias sobre nuestra adolescencia y…

Harry guardó silencio al reconocer el brillo asesino en los ojos del Slytherin y supo que, sin querer, había metido la pata.

―Voy a matar a esa comadreja… ―murmuró el rubio con voz ronca y peligrosa, después, giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la tienda, ignorando al auror por completo.

―¿Dra-Draco? ¡Draco! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ―exclamó Harry mientras salía a toda prisa detrás de él.

―¡Señor! ¡¿A dónde lleva a Twinky? ―gritó la encargada del lugar, escandalizada al ver que ese atractivo hombre moreno se había llevado al hurón sin pagar por él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 15


End file.
